<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My god worships me by GarrusLover17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462122">My god worships me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17'>GarrusLover17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deity - Fandom, God - Fandom, Hemipenis - Fandom, Naga/human - Fandom, Original Work, Reader becomes god, compassion - Fandom, justice and law, naga - Fandom, reader perspective - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, God - Freeform, Goddess, Hemipenis, Human, Justice, Love, Naga, Pool, Romance, Temple, Truth, compassion - Freeform, god realm, moretagstobeadded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a female who lives in a village that worships a god of Justice and Peace.<br/>You pray to him in private and one day he answers your prayers in an unexpected way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>naga/human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My god worships me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading<br/>if you have a request please feel free to comment or message me</p><p>i am trying new things like m/m, f/f etc</p><p>thanks again for reading i hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My god worships me. (Naga Deity)</p><p>It was a typical day I had woken up cold even though it was summer, but since the village destroyed my home I always woke up cold. I had a wash and went into the forest to gather some supplies but also to worship Lord Jarnu god of Justice and Peace in private, I always carried my bow and arrows and a small dagger just in case and a basket. As I walked along I found some fresh strawberries, apples, grapes and some beautiful bearded lilies and some orchids “perfect I hope he accepts my offerings” I said aloud and continued to the altar.</p><p>I arrived and placed the items arranging them perfectly in small bowls I had brought, when I placed the flowers on the altar I began to pray. “I wondered who made this altar and who had been praying so softly that I barely heard you” I heard someone say, I looked around to find the voice finding no one there. “Up here little one” I heard him chuckle turning back to the altar I looked up to see lord Jarnu in all his glory, he slithered off the rock and circled me. He was at least 30 feet long, his scales are a green and blue colour with a diamond pattern to them, his human half is a tan colour, his hair is beautifully braided with beads of all colours, his eyes are warm amber, his nose is human, his lips look so soft and are a soft pink colour, he has a narrow jaw line beard that is well maintained, he has several necklaces all gold and he is wearing a tailored waistcoat obviously an expensive material.</p><p>It felt like I was looking at him for hours in fact it was only a few seconds; I tried to be respectful and lowered my gaze to avoid angering him. “No need to lower your gaze lovely one, I take no offense and you won’t anger me” he assured me. I lifted my head to meet his gaze again he smiled widely revealing his slightly sharpened teeth, before anything else was said he moved his tail which was all around us and bumped my legs making me fall onto him. He helped position me so I was comfortable, “What is your name?” he asked “I suspect you know my name my Lord” I replied “Yes but I would like you to tell me” he said “my name is Zara, my lord”. “So tell me Zara, why do you pray so softly in the middle of the forest?” he asked sitting opposite me. I was very nervous how could I tell a God everything that had happened to the innocent of my village.</p><p>“Who do you pray for?” he asked coming closer to me and leaning beside me resting on his own coils, “I pray for the innocent in my village Lord Jarnu” I replied. “Not yourself?” he asked I shook my head fighting back tears; he held my hand making me look at him “why not?” “If I prayed for myself I don’t think I could stop, I would probably bore you” I told him. “Impossible little one, tell me everything” he smiled squeezing my hand. I didn’t know where to start I searched my mind to where it all started then I began, “I think it all started when I turned 17 and my parents passed away. The village elders decided I was not suitable to pray in your temple as my father worshiped another God as well as you. The priest pitted the whole town against me and threw things at me and they still do, one night a few months ago they destroyed my family home they wanted to drive me away but I refuse to leave.</p><p>“I have noticed they are doing the same to others in my village all young, who have lost their families, the priest said ‘Lord Jarnu has forbidden us from praying to you. Because we are without proper guidance from our parents’, I can handle being shunned but the youngest that has lost her family is on the street and she is barely 10 no orphanage will take her” I explained. I had been looking at his bracelets as a distraction, I looked at him and he looked enraged “INJUSTICE! THEY WILL PAY!” he shouted making me cower and fall to the floor. I shuffled back hitting his tail with a dull thud; this made him look at me his face softened “I didn’t mean to scare you. We will resolve this injustice and make things right” he told me, he helped me to stand and placed one of the flowers in my hair. “Will you go to your village temple and attempt to pray to me? I am planning on resolving this issue today” he smiled, “I also have a surprise or two for you” he whispered.</p><p>“Come it has been a while since I had a walk, and by the way I love strawberries and grapes thank you” he said offering me one of each which I took. It didn’t take long for us to reach my home it was at the edge of the forest “this is disrespectful I will make them pay!” he hissed, he took my face in his hand kissing my forehead “I will not let harm come to you” he whispered. I blushed he removed his hands and I started walking to the village my heart was racing every step I took, when I was at the edge of the village and I could see people sneering at me. I ignored them and continued to the temple, when I finally reached it I started walking up the 50 steps up with each my stomach was churning. At the final step I was greeted by the village priest Henry, “You are forbidden here I have told you before! Do you need a reminder?” he spat raising his hand to slap me.</p><p>Before he could strike me his arm was yanked into the air, he began to kick and shout only to be silenced by Lord Jarnu staring at him. His face full of anger and hatred, Henry however was so scared he looked like he was going to wet himself. “You have been spreading lies” Lord Jarnu said clearly, “my lord what do you mean?” Henry whimpered still dangling, “Saying that no one can pray to more than me. Abusing children because they are without family, destroying homes all in MY NAME!” he seethed. “But my lord that is what was taught to us” Henry tried to defend, “LIES, INJUSTICE I can see your memories you were banished from priesthood by Lady Yanara Goddess of Love and Kindness. And the Lord of Death and Power was disgusted by your need and corrupted soul so now I banish you to the depths of hell” Lord Jarnu said banishing him in a blaze of green smoke. </p><p>He turned to the crowd that had gathered “Now for all of you what should I do with all of you?” he asked crossing his arms; the villagers were cowering and begging for mercy. I stood beside him watching him then an idea came to mind “My lord may I make a suggestion?” I asked, he smiled and leaned down to me “tell me what you are thinking” he smiled. “Have them do a task or a series of tasks and a timeframe, if they don’t accomplish it then they have to do a harder task to redeem themselves” I said. “I love that idea my little one” he smiled before turning back to the crowd, “Lady Zara has convinced me to give you a chance to redeem yourselves. You are all going to remove this temple and rebuild it attached to Lady Zara’s home it is now a part of my temple and home. You will build an orphanage for all children and will be looked after by carers of MY choosing; where my temple was you are going to place a statue of Zara with the inscription “Lady Zara. The one with Compassion for others and revealed the Truth within. We give thanks to you’, you have 2 months to do all of this in that time I will choose a new Priest from another village to instruct you on MY teachings! Is that understood?” he asked in a booming voice.</p><p>“Yes Lord Jarnu, please forgive us” the village whimpered and cried, I was in shock at hearing all of this I was going to say something but I was guided into the temple. “Zara for those 2 months I would like to offer you a place in my home, if you will accept the offer” he smiled holding my hands. “What do you mean a place in your home?” I asked he chuckled, “somewhere to stay be warm and fed with some company. In case you hadn’t noticed I love your company” he told me, I was a little surprised but he said there were going to be a few surprises. “I would be honoured Lord Jarnu” I replied he coiled his tail around, “wonderful just one thing just call me Jarnu” he told me before we appeared in his home. The sudden shift made me lose my balance and I fell forward colliding with his muscular chest, he held me close and took me on a tour.</p><p>His home was huge the area we appeared was his living room which had a huge flat sofa for him and other furniture for guests, there was a fireplace that was alit, next was the kitchen that was always stocked he told me, his bathroom was incredible it was a bathroom but instead of a bath it was a hot spring and had the softest towels I’ve ever felt, the bedroom was just as incredible the bed was a big circle mattress with lots of pillows and blankets. The child in me though ‘I could make a huge pillow fort’, he then showed me the balcony we were above the clouds and it was sunny, below us were images of many of his temples and his devout followers. “Your home is incredible Lo... I mean Jarnu” I corrected myself “thank you, consider it your home you are going to be here for a while” he told me putting me down. I nodded “2 months away from everyone” I sighed, “well a bit longer than that for one day in your world two pass in the god realm” he smirked wickedly. My face dropped 4 months I am going to be here for 4 months? He started laughing “I should have told you before I offered” “no its ok I am just shocked, if I am honest I am happy to be away from everyone. Does that make me a bad person?” I asked feeling guilty, he kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes “no it doesn’t” he whispered.</p><p>We went back inside he asked if I wanted a bath he assured me I would be alone, I did want to freshen up “what about clothes?” I asked “there is some in there for you” he told me before slithering into the kitchen. I disrobed and went into the warm water, it was deep as I thought it would be so deep I began to swim letting the warm water wash over me. I then looked for some shampoo finding a bottle at the edge of the hot spring, after washing my shoulder length hair I got out and started to dry off. I picked up the clothes set out finding it to be a nightgown I put on the robe and was about to dry my hair but it was already dry it just needed combing. I headed to the kitchen to find Jarnu but he was say in the living room with a large platter of food, “you look radiant come sit” he chimed stretching his arm to me “radiant? I am in a robe” I said slightly confused before taking his hand, he pulled me next to him and put pillows behind me so I was comfortable.</p><p>“You will always look radiant, here have some food” he smiled putting the platter on his tail between us I couldn’t help but smile. We ate and had light conversation having someone to talk to was amazing, we made each other laugh and on occasion cry before long I was getting really tired. “Let us go to bed” Jarnu smiled he picked me up and placed me in the centre of his bed; he led beside me but gave me some space. I woke up briefly because I felt really cold but the cold didn’t last long a thick warm quilt was placed over me I warmed up in minutes then fell back to sleep.</p><p>When I woke up again I was greeted to Jarnu with another tray of food, “good morning Zara sleep well?” he asked leaning on the pillows and I suspect his tail. “Yes thank you better than I have in a while” I admitted looking at him; we ate breakfast I noticed he hadn’t taken his eyes off me. “Do you know how to play chess?” he asked me abruptly, “uh I know how to play checkers” I replied he pouted slightly “that’s not chess come on I will teach you” he gestured me to follow him. There was a chess board set up on the sofa with some drinks and food set beside it, he began to teach me the game it was a good thing I had a few months to learn.</p><p>2 months had passed and I loved spending time with Jarnu, he treated me like a person and listened to me when something bothered me. One night I woke up from a nightmare instead of judging me and laughing at me, he held me close and listened to what I had to say. Tonight I woke up in the middle of the night to find he wasn’t with me; I got off the bed and went searching for him. I found him on the balcony he was slouching he never did that, I had to find out what was wrong. I walked up to him “Jarnu what is wrong?” I asked he turned to face me he had tears in his eyes “Nothing Zara” he tried to assure me. “Please don’t lie to me I know there is something wrong” I told him standing right in front of him, “I can’t tell you” he whispered “is it that you have feelings for me?” I asked stroking his tail. He gasped and began to redden “you know?” he asked “I have known for a while, I thought you were picking up on my feelings for you” I said blushing myself.</p><p>He looked up at me “what?” “I didn’t know whether or not to tell you, I can’t stop thinking about you and I didn’t know if it was ok to say because you’re a god and I am a mortal…” I started to ramble. I was cut off by Jarnu hugging me “shh its ok” he soothed stroking my back, he moved back so we could see each other “I love you Zara” he said “I love you too Jarnu” I replied. Our first kiss was slow and tender but it soon became full of passion, he whisked us to the bedroom and started to remove my clothes. I was stood up when he removed my nightie when it fell to the floor Jarnu sighed, “Your beauty is beyond what the goddess of creation could make” he whispered. His comment made me blush a very bright red “Zara I want to worship you, but until tomorrow evening we cannot have sex. Let me show you how a God can love someone that is truly special to them” he breathed barely keeping himself composed.</p><p>He pulled me to the centre of the bed and gently pushed me so I was lying down, he then began to pepper my skin with kisses. When he came to my breasts he moaned sucking on the nipples, pinching them and massaging them my eyes were struggling to stay open. “Stay with me Zara we have more to explore” he whispered as he went lower between my legs, he parted them then traced my lower lips I giggled. “You are sensitive this will be even more fun” he rasped, his tongue circled my entrance sending sparks throughout my body. His long tongue teased my clit I moaned in ecstasy ‘how can this feel so good?’ I thought to myself, Jarnu then made it even better his tongue entered me tickling my insides. I was moaning loudly arching and grabbing whatever I could get my hands on, I ended up grabbing his tail and squeezing it making him shake and moan. Before too long I climaxed and to my surprise he drank it, “you taste even better than I thought you would” he whispered.</p><p>We took a breather then I decided to show him my gratitude “No you can’t, not until tomorrow I will explain later” he told me sounding in pain. We embraced each other I was stroking his tail and his chest while he circled my clit again.<br/>
I woke up the next morning feeling weak at the knees, “Zara wake up. We need to be somewhere shortly” Jarnu whispered into my ear, opening my eyes I met his smiling face “Good morning” I said blushing. “Morning, you look beautiful in that blue dress” he commented, I looked down seeing I had been washed and dressed “How the…?” Jarnu laughed “God power”, even after 2 months I had forgot that he was a God. I stood up and walked to the mirror, the dress was beautiful it had gold patterns along the sleeves with a gold sash. My hair was pinned up in a braided bun and a pink rose attached I was also wearing sandals; I wanted a dress like this years ago i couldn’t believe I was wearing one. </p><p>When Jarnu took my hand we appeared in an enormous room that was filled with people who I recognised as Gods, I instantly became nervous my mind was racing ‘what am I doing here? Have I done something wrong? What is that lovely smell?’ “Welcome Lord Jarnu, I assume you are Zara?” I curtsied and replied “yes I am it is an honour to be in your presents”. They chuckled “no need to bow to us though we appreciate the gesture” Henry, God of prophecies said with a warm smile, “Zara please step into the ring of flowers” Leila goddess of beauty and fertility instructed. I did as they asked the flowers were the source of the smell, they smelled like honeysuckle with hints of lilac I found it really relaxing. Within seconds the petals began to dance and twirl around me, my view was blocked and I couldn’t see anything but I could hear their voices. “Zara relax your mind, this is a test to see if you are worthy to become a Goddess. You have nothing to fear” Jarnu said from behind me, taking a deep breath and exhaled I began to relax letting the ritual continue.</p><p>I felt a surge of immense warm power it was strangely comforting, the petals subsided and I saw the room full of gods and goddess looking at me with warm smiles. “It seems that you were right Jarnu” Leila exclaimed happily, I felt a strange almost heavy power coursing throughout my body my entire body was shaking. So much so that I needed to sit down, Jarnu was by my side in an instant he materialised a chair and a glass of cold water. “Are you alright?” he asked as I sat down, “I think so but I feel strange” I replied. “Do not worry about that, the feeling will subside soon as your body grows accustomed to the power. Zara, gods can be born as gods or goddess, but in your case they can be chosen. We have given you a small taste of the power you now feel and can practice using it, but do not fret if you wish to have a normal life you can decline. Try this power for the remainder of your stay and then give us your answer” Ladnar god of fortune and favours said before they all disappeared. </p><p>We left shortly after “Jarnu, did you know I was going to be a goddess?” I asked sitting on the sofa. He looked nervous “I had a feeling you could be, but I didn’t know for sure” he admitted. My brow furrowed “What do you mean?” I asked, he coiled around me and told me “before I say anything else know that I would have offered you to stay with me for all eternity” he said holding my hands. “There is a prophecy about a young woman who would become a goddess” Jarnu said, “Why would I be upset with that?” I asked. “Because the prophecy said they would fall in love with a God” I couldn’t help but smile “I am still not upset” I assured him. “Really? I know other mortals would take offense by telling them something like that” he sighed.</p><p>“Well I am not like most mortals, I do have a question: why did they say give me the remainder of my stay for an answer?” I asked “well if you don’t want to be a goddess which means immortality, then in 2 months you can decline the gift and go back to your normal life” he explained. “In the 2 months we have until the deadline I will teach you how to control and understand your powers” Jarnu told me holding me closer to him, “sounds like fun. But what should we do for today?” I asked coyly, his eyes filled with mischief I knew he was up to something. He lunged at me wrapping his arms protectively around my waist, before I knew it we were in a deep kiss “shall we go to the bedroom?” I panted. No sooner than I asked we appeared there and our clothes had disappeared, “Let me start this time” I smiled guiding him to the bed and lowering him down to the bed.</p><p>Looking down I was surprised to discover his hemipenis standing erect from his pouch which was below his hips. “Full of surprised Lord Jarnu” I smirked as I knelt down grabbing him lightly before enveloping him in my mouth, “I told you before call me Jar-ah-ah-nuuuuuu!” he moaned arching his spine and tail. I began using my tongue more making him whine and moan even louder before long he began to tense, I was so focused on my task I didn’t notice the tip of his tail had began to circle my pussy. I moaned along with him I knew it had become a battle for the first to climax, “I will make you come first Zara” he boasted I stared at him knowing I would make him come first and I was right. He tasted almost savoury; I looked at him and saw his eyes were rolled up in bliss. I crawled beside him and looked down at him, “you won this round love. But I will win the next round!” he declared snapping his eyes open and tackling me to the bed.</p><p>He kissed me deeply before trailing kisses down my body like he did the night before, “are you ready love?” he asked “yes” I breathed. He lined up one part of his hemipenis before I said “I want both” I assured him I wanted it, he was happy to oblige “if it is too much tell me” he whispered. I winced and moaned at the pressure, “are you alright?” he asked; I nodded “I will go slowly”. He began thrusting at a steady pace letting me adjust to the pressure, within seconds I was grinding against him. Soon we were both a moaning sweaty mess to his surprise I pushed and rolled him so I was on top, “Oh my Zara you are incredible. Now I can worship you riding me” he chuckled rubbing his hands along my arms, I started to ride him while rubbing his chest. Our rhythm picked up before long we reached our first climax, but we were far from done he turned the tables and pinned me down thrusting even faster.</p><p>His tail came into play wrapping around my waist and tickling my sex, he forced me to lose my rhythm to his joy. I found his ticklish spot by the tip of his arm pits; it was a new feeling being tickled while having sex an amazing feeling.</p><p>I don’t know how long we had sex for but after our last climax we fell asleep in each other’s arms. I woke up before Jarnu who had coiled around us, I couldn’t believe my luck finding someone like him. I was thinking about having a nice hot bath, closing my eyes I could feel the water lapping over my body. Then I realised I was in the bath, “What the… how did this happen?” I asked aloud, “Your power of a goddess made this happen” Jarnu said as he slid into the water. “I didn’t mean to wake you” I said sinking into the water, “you didn’t I was awake when you started visualising. I will help you learn your powers” he assured me, “for now can we just relax in the bath?” I asked. “Of course” he smiled before grabbing the soap and washing my hair. Later that day I started to learn my powers and how to bless those whom I deemed worthy, I was still undecided and it was temporary until I made my choice.</p><p>After 2 months I was confident with my decision “are you ready?” Jarnu asked “very” I smiled. When we arrived in the chamber I was asked my decision “I have decided to become a goddess” I told them simply. Everyone was ecstatic and bestowed my full God powers and they were frighteningly powerful. Jarnu took me to my village to see the new temple they had rebuilt and to announce I had become a Goddess.<br/>
We entered the village and were greeted by my village bowing and all were holding an offering. “The temple meets my expectations well done, today you have redeemed yourselves I would like to introduce you to Zara: Goddess of Compassion and Truth. Her temple is merged with her home but I recommend building a temple for her” Jarnu said offering his hand to me. I took his hand and stepped closer to him “Greetings in the coming weeks I will be appointing a spokesperson and a priest to commune with me, I shall be hearing your prayers and your offerings although not necessary but are appreciated” I said. after some more instructions, we headed inside the temple and ended up back at Jarnu’s home, only it was double the size and had many of my belongings.</p><p>“What happened to your home?” I asked, “well since your home is built with my home this is our home now. If you want your own house you can build another in the god realm” Jarnu explained, “Why would I want to be anywhere that isn’t with you?” I said hugging him. He returned the hug and started to coil around me, he said to me once that Naga coil around their mates to be closer to them and to protect them. I welcomed my new life with Jarnu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>